


Dreamcatcher. [English]

by saltywriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, College!AU, Fluff, M/M, Smut, artsy!zayn, dreamguardian!liam, dreamguardian!louis, dreamguardian!niall, hippie!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltywriting/pseuds/saltywriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if the person you fell in love with appeared only in your dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamcatcher. [English]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the english version of my story. It is not a translation and both are written by me. They do not have exactly the same words, it doesn't mean it is wrongly translated. I decided to do it that way for style purposes. Hope you enjoy it.  
> HUGE special thanks to Kristen (ropeandanchorx on tumblr) for proofreading this and making it so much better.

"He kept appearing in his dreams and every morning he felt the impending desire to feel his warm skin against his own, a bittersweet feeling flooding his chest.

Curiosity got the best of him and he decided to look for more information on dreamcatchers; more on the ancient Native American Lakota legend, originating with the Ojibwe people, to see if he could find any answers to his current predicament. It seemed to be that a guardian was assigned to every person who owned a dreamcatcher; an entity called “dream guardian”, with a human form, ethereal, similar to what you would call a fairy, typically dressed up in traditional Ojibwe clothing. “

Or the one in which Harry is 21, a hippie with headscarves tied in his long curly hair, and a current hobby of building dreamcatchers. Zayn, his college classmate, works in a sewing shop and more often than not gives him things for free to make his arts and crafts.

Nothing unusual in it, aside from a person whose name is unknown that keeps appearing in his recurring dreams, even more so than usual, and Harry finds himself wanting to fall asleep if only to meet this blue eyed boy…


End file.
